


Been Yours

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Good sex at the end, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Palace, Romance, breakdown - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agora que são um casal, Sherlock e John deverão fazer os ajustes necessários para darem certo. Conseguirão?<br/>Sherlock e os seus personagens são de propriedade de Arthur Conan Doyle e seus descendentes, utilizados pela BBC One para fazer a melhor série já escrita e atual sobre o assunto. Não me pertencem e os usarei apenas para diversão. Nina é um personagem original meu para servir de "escada".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Yours

**BEEN YOURS**

 

Após a empolgação inicial de se descobrirem amados, Sherlock e John passaram por uma difícil fase de ajustes. Era uma pessoa extremamente racional e metódica tendo que se abrir para alcançar uma pessoa emotiva e flexível até um certo ponto, além de serem dois homens experimentando um relacionamento gay.

 

Haja amor.

 

John não precisou se adaptar ao fato de que Sherlock continuava sendo uma pessoa de longos silêncios, aos quais não deveria ser, em hipótese nenhuma, interrompido. Ele nunca tinha apreciado mulheres tagarelas mesmo, então era fácil se sentar no sofá e ocupar sua própria mente com algo enquanto o outro percorria os vastos labirintos de si mesmo. Com o tempo, Sherlock passou a se encolher contra o namorado, ou até a deitar em suas pernas, mantendo contato enquanto se trancava em seu “palácio mental”.

 

Sherlock, por sua vez, estava satisfeito em ter um relacionamento onde ele podia ser ele mesmo. Com Watson ele não precisava ser meloso, grudento nem extremamente educado. Apenas se lembrar de vez em quando – e John não o deixava se esquecer, oh, não! - que o namorado não era seu escravo e que também tinha suas próprias necessidades de carinho. Sem que se precisasse ser agendado previamente.

 

John entupia Sherlock de comida e este retribuía com música. Não só tocava violino para o outro mas também o ensinou a dançar. Eles tiravam uma hora durante o dia para atividades fisicas. Além da academia duas vezes por semana, Sherlock retomou a esgrima e John foi se aperfeiçoar no judô.

 

O ajuste pior foi justamente o sexo.

 

No começo, foram bem devagar, com somente carícias mais safadas e beijos molhados, para conhecerem o corpo um do outro e Sherlock destravar a sublimação do desejo. John adorava quando ele tomava a iniciativa de tocá-lo, os longos dedos o enlouquecendo conforme o tocava com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo firmeza, sabendo com precisão aonde eram suas zonas mais sensíveis e o fazendo reagir deliciosamente.

 

Mas o inverso não funcionava. Era tudo tão novo e intenso para Sherlock que em algum momento ele se perdia nas sensações e começava a analisar suas próprias reações e a tomar notas mentais. E John se sentia praticando com um boneco de sex shop. O antes e o depois eram ótimos, ver Sherlock em êxtase pós orgasmo, ofegante, suado, sorrindo, era maravilhoso. Mas Watson gostaria de vê-lo participando do _durante_ , realmente fazendo amor com ele.

 

Tudo piorou quando Sherlock resolveu fazer o papel dominante, exclusivamente. John achou graça a princípio, Sherlock fazia de tudo para agradá-lo, para que ele aproveitasse ao máximo, tivesse o mais intenso dos orgasmos. Mas era unilateral, da mesma forma. Um dia ele estressou:

 

-NÃO, Sher! Não podemos mais continuar dessa maneira!

 

-Por que não? Eu não estou satisfazendo você o suficiente? O que mais eu posso fazer? O que você quer que eu faça?

 

-Que se entregue. Quero que você faça amor comigo, não suba nessa cama como a mais potente máquina de sexo já criada na face da Terra. Estou cansado de todo esse sexo ótimo, perfeito.

 

Sherlock olhou para ele, perdido. E colocou as mãos no ar, pronto para a introversão.

 

-Pelo amor de Deus, não! Não vasculhe suas notas mentais sobre sexo, sobre sexo gay, sobre as minhas preferências, não tente entender aonde está o erro. Apenas venha comigo e improvise.

 

-Eu... achei que estava agradando você...

 

-Até demais. Está tudo tão perfeito que chega a ser irritante. Mas eu quero agradar você também. Eu preciso que você esteja presente na hora de fazermos amor. - John suspirou, doloridamente – Acho que hoje acabou o clima. Melhor eu dormir no meu quarto. Boa noite, Sher.

 

Se John tivesse se virado antes de sair, veria o quão chocado estava Sherlock, sentado na cama. Mas ele não viu nem sentiu a sua angústia em não compreender onde estava a falha. E nem soube o quanto anos de auto-recriminação afundaram o Holmes mais jovem no colchão.

 

Quando John chegou ao quarto, procurou o celular para por pra despertar e descobriu com irritação que tinha esquecido no outro quarto.

 

-Mas se bem conheço Sherlock, ele vai estar na sala, pensando e analisando suas falhas na cama. Esse foi o namorado que você escolheu, John Watson. Aceita que dói menos. Uma noite sozinho não vai matá-lo. Vou lá buscar o celular.

 

Mas a sala estava vazia e o quarto estava trancado. John bateu, bateu e não obteve resposta. Até pensou que Sherlock tivesse saído, mas se recriminou:

 

-Enquanto eu subia as escadas? Se vestiu e saiu sem eu ver? HAH! Ele pode ter uma inteligência sobrehumana, mas essa velocidade ele não tem.

 

E já ia bater novamente, quando escutou um celular tocando, na sala. Pela ária de violino, era do Sherlock e era Wilhelmina.

 

-Enquanto alguns da família não tem timing, outros tem até demais. Olá, Nina.

 

-Olá, Johnny! Cadê o Sherry?

 

-Trancado no quarto.

 

-Desculpe, acho que não entendi. Ele está aonde?

 

-Trancado no quarto. Tivemos uma pequena discussão, nada grave, mas ele se trancou no quarto, como a criança birrenta que é. Quer que eu lhe dê algum re...

 

-OH, CÉUS, NÃO! Não, não. Watson, me escute. Sherlock trancado no quarto nunca é bom sinal. Eu te explico com calma por e-mail depois, mas nesse instante, você vai até lá e vai fazer ele abrir aquela porta. Diga a ele que se ele não abrir, eu vou até aí com o avião do meu marido e ele vai abrir por mal. Arrombe se essa ameaça não funcionar. Mas não o deixe sozinho com seus fantasmas acusadores. Por favor? _Onegai?_ Não sei o motivo da briga, não sei o quanto ele te chateou, mas nunca fique bravo com ele, grite e vire as costas. Ele tem uma auto crítica gigantesca, deve estar esmagado no chão uma hora dessas. E não, eu não estou exagerando. Qualquer coisa errada, me ligue.

 

John ficou olhando para o celular, pensando o quanto era exagero feminino e o quanto era um conselho de alguém que conhecia Sherlock desde a infância. Mediu o quanto de mágoa ele ainda tinha e suspirou. No melhor dos casos, ele poderia resgatar seu celular.

 

-O marido de Wilhelmina tem um avião particular. - riu ele enquanto voltava a bater na porta. - Sherlock! Abra! Nina ameaçou vir até aqui se você não abrir.

 

Um som fez com que ele testasse a maçaneta e encontrou-a aberta. Sherlock estava sentado no chão, de frente para a porta, enrolado no lençol dos pés à cabeça.

 

“Dramático, como sempre”. - Seu celular. Vim só pegar o meu, que já está com o alarme do despertador no horário. E... - John parou de falar, ao ouvir um barulho estranho, de algo pequeno batendo.

 

Se aproximando mais de Sherlock, notou um retraimento, como se ele estivesse se encolhendo, escondendo algo. John pulou em cima dele, desnudando o rosto do namorado. O barulho eram os dentes de Sherlock batendo, acompanhando o tremor do corpo todo. Quanto mais ele tentava controlar o tsunami de lembranças ruins, mais o organismo dele reagia mal ao estresse.

 

“Ele é incapaz de chorar. E isso agora está sobrecarregando o organismo. A minha rejeição está tendo um efeito psicossomático horrível nele”.

 

-Sher, não. Olhe pra mim. Não. Casais brigam. As pessoas discutem para resolver conflitos, não somente para criá-los. Eu amo você. Eu sou seu maior admirador. Eu não vou deixá-lo. Confie em minhas palavras. Não vou deixá-lo.

 

John fechou a porta, tirou o roupão, e erguendo o mais jovem do chão, se deitou com ele na cama, encostando a cabeça de Sherlock em seu peito. Acariciando os cabelos pretos revoltos, foi falando mansamente:

 

-Escute meu coração. Acalme o seu, regulando pelo meu. Vamos, relaxe. Vamos encontrar uma solução juntos. Não vou mais deixar você pensando sozinho, porque você só pensa bobagem.

 

Demorou dez minutos para a crise passar. E quando Sherlock parou de tremer, ele adormeceu. John beijou-lhe a testa e cobriu os dois.

 

Um pouco antes do amanhecer, Sherlock abriu os olhos. Teve dificuldades em se mexer na cama e parou pra pensar no porquê. Lembrou que ainda estava com as pernas enroladas no casulo do lençol e que tinha tido um _breakdown_. Mas os braços de John não estavam frouxos, então ele não estava dormindo e... só havia um braço em torno dele. Arriscando-se a olhar para cima, viu o namorado ocupado em ler algo no celular. Pelo bico e cenho franzido, não era nada bom. Pigarreou.

 

-Oh, você acordou. Bom dia, Sher.

 

-Bom dia. Já é de manhã?

 

-Passa das seis. Está se sentindo bem?

 

-Sinto um pouco de dor de cabeça e enjoo. Mas acho que eu não fiz nada muito estúpido ontem à noite, fiz?

 

-Além de me assustar, não.

 

-Me desculpe por isso. Eu abri a porta para atender ao telefone, mas aí você atendeu. Eu ouvi você contar à Wilhelmina que nós brigamos e...

 

-E você jurou nunca mais chorar. Nunca mais chorar, implorar, se humilhar pelo amor de alguém. Foi o e-mail mais doloroso que eu já li, mais foi muito elucidativo. Como eu lhe disse ontem, se você se lembra, vamos brigar. Vamos discutir, porque as pessoas falam sobre sentimentos, sobre como se sentem quando as coisas não estão de acordo, elas não deixam pra lá. Porque se deixarem, varrerem tudo pra debaixo do tapete, uma hora o tapete acaba. Mas eu prometo, dou a minha palavra que eu não vou te deixar. Não vou virar as costas só porque brigamos. A gente precisa que essa ponte nunca se quebre. Ou que você nunca erga a ponte levadiça do seu castelo mental.

 

-Palácio. E foi a Wilhelmina quem disse isso no e-mail. É típico da escritora, fazer drama com a vida alheia.

 

John riu. Desligando o celular, ele procurou ajeitar Sherlock na cama.

 

-Vou pegar o aparelho de pressão e um remédio pra dor de cabeça.

 

Holmes procurou abrir o lençol enquanto se espreguiçava languidamente.

 

-Eu estou bem. Se eu tiver bastante endorfina correndo nas veias agora, a dor de cabeça irá embora sozinha...

 

-Pensei que eu era o médico aqui...

 

-Pois é. E eu preciso de um médico agora, aqui mesmo, nesta cama. Chamando Doutor Watson, chamando Doutor Watson, o senhor tem um caso gravíssimo de desejo adiado para resolver.

 

-Tenho, é?

 

-Veja a minha situação, doutor – Sherlock passou as mãos, com os dedos bem estendidos, pelo corpo, desde os mamilos até as coxas, voltando para a virilha e destacando o órgão ereto. - Só o senhor pode dar um jeito nisso.

 

-Sher...

 

-John, você prometeu não me deixar para trás. Minha parte nesse acordo vai ser me esforçar em manter a ponte levadiça sempre baixa para você. Acho mesmo que eu já tenho notas mentais demais... Vamos fazer amor... Está bom assim para você? - e Sherlock estendeu a mão, mostrando o dedo mínimo.

 

Watson riu, estendendo o dele, fechando o acordo. Aproveitando a mão estendida, ele soltou o dedinho, entrelaçou todos os outros e se colocou sobre todo o corpo pálido do outro, beijando e lambendo cada polegada que podia.

 

Sherlock suspirou. Abriu as pernas, relaxando e deixando John se encaixar no vão. Gemeu e se contorceu, deliciado com o tratamento que estava recebendo...

 

John sorriu. Sempre começava dessa forma, até a excitação de Sherlock alcançar um patamar que ele não conseguia digerir e se perder dentro de si mesmo, fazendo anotações mentais e comparações...

 

Sherlock resolveu quebrar o padrão. Quando sentiu a febre chegando, segurou nos ombros de John, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça.

 

-Que foi?

 

-Contato visual. Não quebre. Não me deixe... - gemido profundo – ahm, John, eu realmente gosto disso...

 

-Gostei desse som. Acho que quero ouvir de novo... - e arranhou as coxas do outro, debaixo para cima. Foi recompensado com um gemido mais alto.

 

Colocando os quadris de Sherlock em suas próprias coxas, John se preparou para penetrá-lo. Holmes se ajeitou, relaxando o corpo. E sem romper o contato visual os corpos se uniram. John entrelaçou os dedos com Sherlock, novamente, e foi se mexendo, num ritmo preguiçoso, passando a mão pelo abdomen do outro como se fosse uma massagem calmante...

 

Só que a cada descida da mão nada boba, ela vinha mais de encontro à virilha, e aumentava a velocidade assim como as investidas do pênis. Sherlock dançava conforme a música, respirando forte e a mão livre quase rasgando o lençol por baixo. Começou a corar e a morder o lábio inferior. John sorriu.

 

-Quase lá, Sher...

 

-Oh, céus.. não vou aguentar... segurar mais... John...

 

-Eu adoro te ver assim... então vamos, que eu te seguirei. - e deixando a delicadeza, passou a masturbá-lo com firmeza.

 

Sherlock arqueou as costas, suspirando fundo, gozando, gemendo o nome de John no último minuto. John rosnou um “Sherlock” baixo enquanto terminava.

 

Deitaram com as pernas entrelaçadas.

 

-Temos tempo para uma soneca rápida?

 

-Não. Tenho que tomar banho para ver dois pacientes. Médico de família é assim, tem que ter compromisso. Mas eu pretendo voltar para o almoço. Você já tem um caso para à tarde?

 

-Lestrade me mandou um enigma ontem à noite.

 

-E você está nessa displicência toda?

 

-Enigma pra ele! É tão simples que eu resolvi responder hoje pra manter o suspense. Os corpos não vão a lugar algum, nem o suspeito, que está tão seguro que ninguém vai descobrir sua identidade, que vai continuar trabalhando.

 

-Ah, você... depois me conta como foi.

 

-Sim, claro. Tome seu banho primeiro...

 

-Só pra constar dos autos do processo, o e-mail da sua prima eu já mandei para a nuvem e apaguei do seu celular, ok? Nem adianta procurar.

 

Sherlock gargalhou. Depois de um tempo os casais pegavam costumes um do outro mesmo...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pronto. Estabelecidas as regras de convívio. Nada de sexo muito explícito e nem pensar em palavras de baixo calão. Estamos na Inglaterra e somos cavalheiros.Não sei vocês, mas eu amei escrever. A crise nervosa do Sherlock eu me baseei numa própria, porque eu não sei chorar. Como eu não sei gritar, nem consigo, a angústia internaliza de tal forma, que eu enfarto ou tenho um AVC, mas não choro.  
> Agradeço muito aos fanartistas do Pinterest, do Tumblr e do Deviantart, que enchem as páginas com beijos e mãos dadas. São inspiradores. História escrita em menos de 12 horas. I am S.H.E.R locked. 16/11/2014.


End file.
